The Unofficial SpiderMan 3: The Goblin Legacy
by DaredevilAgentofSHIELD
Summary: Note: This may contain spoilers from the Spider-Man 2 novel. 2 months after the events of SM2, Peter's relationship with MJ is getting better. But that's the only thing. Spider-Man has a new villian, or is it old? To top it all off, Harry's missing
1. Chapter 1: Blaze

The Unofficial Spider-Man 3: The Goblin Legacy  
  
Chapter 1: Blaze  
  
Alisha Fuller was just a girl in her early 20's. She had a lot to live for. She was doing well at NYU. Nice job at the cell phone place. Tons of friends and a nice boyfriend. Life's been good to her...until now. Her off- campus apartment building mysteriously caught on fire. Most everyone in the building was evacuated, except for her. Listening to Simple Plan really loud on her iPod as usual, she wasn't really paying attention until she smelled the horrible stench of fire. She started panicking. Completely shocked. Knowing the fire department had already arrived. It didn't really help much. Then, some hope came to Alisha as he saw, through the smoke, through the blaze, he saw something swing through the New York skyline.

_ Fires. Oh joy. Do you realize how many times I've dealt with them? In between duking it out with armored maniacs and insane scientists with more than 2 arms, I save people from, guess, give up? Fires. Why does the New York Fire Department bother? I should ask them to get some sort of huge spotlight with a giant spider on it so then they can turn it on whenever they need me. But, this is a great break from what I've had to deal with so far this year. Doc Ock, Aunt May, Harry, and Mary Jane. Oh Mary Jane. How I'd love to see her long red hair draped on her shoulders, her blue eyes that you could just gaze in forever, her lips that are- jeez wake up Parker! Stop daydreaming. You've got people to save! _

Alisha started sweating like crazy. Her life going through her mind. Every detail she could remember, every person she ever cared about. Knowing she could never do those thing or see those people again. She almost passed out until she saw something she could never, ever believe unless she actually experienced it, which she is. Right. Now. Something, or more appropiately, someone, had crashed from the remains of her apartment ceiling. She recognized him from news reports and the Daily Bugle. This was Spider-Man! He said, "Come with me if you want to live." So, she made the most obvious choice. She held onto Spidey's neck as they flipped out of the building. They landed on the streets outside the burning building where the NYFD were. Spider-Man let her go. Breathing deeply and coughing because of the smoke. Spider-Man then asked, "Medic! This girl needs a Medic!" Alisha then said, "No! Um, no I don't need a medic Mr., um, Spider-Man. I'm fine." Spidey said, "Okay, just go to make sure." She said in response, "'Kay." Spider-Man turned to the firemen and said, "I'm gonna check the building to make sure there's nobody else stuck inside." Then a portly policeman ran up to Spidey. "Oh great. These guys." "Alright Spider-Man, you're now under arrest!" says the policeman. "Right. I'm gonna check the building now." Spidey fires a web-line upwards and leaps inside the building once more. "Hey! Hey! That's resisting arrest!" "Ain't it great?" says Alisha. Spider-Man crashes into the building. Desperately searching for a person who may be breathing their last breath. "Hello! Anybody?" What's the point? Nobody can hear me over this fire. As Spider-Man still goes through, depending on his spider-agility to do a super-fast search. Then, all of a sudden, under the Spider-Man mask, Peter Parker's eyes widen as the world around him slows down. His spider-sense is tingling. He whips around and for about a second, he sees a sillouette of some sort of...demon? And over the fire, hears a familar cackle. _No way! It can't be! He's dead! He couldn't have, I mean could he?_ Spider-Man's thoughts are then interrupted by an explosion. It was too quick for Spider-Man to escape. It blows Spider- Man out from the building. The crowd below gasps.


	2. Chapter 2: Remember this

Chapter 2: Remember This  
  
Spider-Man falls and keeps falling. Six stories. The crowd below yelling and screaming at him. He can hardly hear them. He's near unconscious. His brain screaming at his arms, "Fire the web dammit!" Spidey lifts one arm (barely) and fires a web, not really knowing where it'll hit. It hits a billboard, Spidey's saved himself! He's swinging, swinging, swinging, and swinging again. Like Tarzan. Until he slams head on collision into the side of a building. "What! Whuzat? Uh. Bluh! Okay! It's okay! I'm awake! I'm fine! Don't worry about me! Ah!" Good Ol' Spidey's back. Fires another web and swings upward. "My head reeeeeeeaaaaaaaally hurts." Not really going that fast. Come on! After saving someone from a fire, being hit by some explosion, thrown out of a building, and your head hurts a lot. How can you go your fastest? Spidey lands on top of the Daily Bugle. Quickly stripping off the costume of Spider-Man, and grabbing the clothes of Peter Paker. Quickly putting those on, Peter goes inside.

Going in the elevator rather than the stairs because his head still hurts and he's still throttled from the explosion. Main Floor. Enters the workroom. Reporters hard on their computers working their latest story, gofers running getting supplies, others yelling "Copy!" Peter walks to one desk of Betty Brant, secretary of the Publisher of the Daily Bugle. J. Jonah Jameson. Peter says to Betty, "Hey, uh, hi, uh, Betty." Betty, just realizing Peter was there, "Oh, hi Peter. Didn't see you there." "Figured." Peter, looking inside JJJ's office. Jonah, mid-40's, weird haircut, bad mustache, is yelling at a man in his mid-20's. A lot more handsome. "Looks like hell in there.What's going on?" Betty replies, "He's with his son, John." "Oh. Right." Peter remembers what had happened two months ago. With the wedding and Mary Jane. "Perhaps I should come back at another time, I didn't get any pictures anyway." "I think thats a good idea." "Okay." Peter leaves out the front door.

He's surprised to see who's waiting for him. "Hey tiger." says the beautiful girl. Red hair, blue eyes, great lips. This obviously is Mary Jane Watson, MJ, the love of Peter's life. "Wh-What are you doing here?" says Peter. "What? Don't want to see me?" says MJ. "No, just, just surprised. We were gonna see eachother later tonight." "Do I have a problem if I want to see my guy when I want?" "Well, uh, I, uh, guess not." "C'mon, let's go." They both go into a taxi, together.

"So, uh where are we going?" asks Peter. "Ari's Villiage Deli and Bakery. We haven't been there in awhile." replies MJ "Are you really sure you want to go there?" says Peter. "Yes. Yes I do." "Really? I mean remember last time?" says Peter, recalling when Doctor Octopus threw a car through the window, nearly killing both Peter and MJ. "Of course I do. But I love their pies." MJ says back to Peter. "Well, I do too." Peter says, not able to argue, his head still throbbing. They arrive. They get out of the Taxi. The driver says, "Twenty dollas." "Twenty bucks? Well, okay." Peters says to the driver. Then as Peter reaches for his pocket, MJ interrupts and says, "No Peter I'll pay, after all, I owe you." "No MJ, really, I'll pay." "No!" says MJ sternly. "I, I mean, that's okay, I can handle it." "Okay, but I'll pay for the food." says Peter, startled.

They walk in the deli, sit down at a table. Look around. "Well, it looks a lot better." says Peter. The deli has recovered from its wounds from Doc Ock. "Yeah it has. A lot." replies MJ. "So, what'll you guys get?" says a waitress that just walked up to Pete and MJ. Her nametag says Ashley. MJ says "I'll take a slice of your classic apple pie and some coffee. Cream." "And I'll take a BLT and black coffee." Peter says to Ashley. "Okay. Be back in a sec!" MJ looks at Peter. He looks down. "Are you gonna be...okay?" MJ asks Peter. Peter says to MJ, "Yeah, it's just, this year hasn't really been normal. For all of us. You, me, Harry, Aunt May. It's been full." "Yeah, it has. I almost got married! Can you believe it?" "No. Not at all." "Also, about the (SM2 SPOILER ALERT!) y'know, the secret." "Yeah. (ANOTHER SM2 SPOILER!) You and...Harry."


	3. Chapter 3: Ghosts and Goblins

Chapter 3: Ghosts and Goblins (Note: This chapter contains SM2 spoilers, you have been warned)  
  
Osborn Manor. It's huge and luxorius...until you look inside. It looks like their butler should get paid double or even triple. Quadruple. But it's not because of bad housekeeping, the person that lives there, Harry Osborn, son of Norman Osborn, seems to be a little confused. Vases, glasses thrown on the floor, broken. Couches ripped and torn. Walls broken. Windows and mirrors, well, you get the picture. Harry, sitting on the floor, a bottle of scotch in front of him. Breathing heavily, Harry tries to resist temptation, but he can't. He quickly picks up the glass and guzzles it down in about a second. After he finishes, he throws the glass in a random direction. It lands and breaks near his study. Which leads to an armory. A goblin armory. "Oh god. Oh god." Harry says, sobbing. Knowing what he had done today. Today was the day the son had become the father. He had assumed the mantle of the Green Goblin. He had started the fire on the apartment building, he had almost killed innocent people. For what? To get the attention of his soon to be arch-enemy and former best friend, Spider-Man a.k.a Peter Parker. Harry continues sobbing until he hears someone, or something, talking to him. "Harry. Harry!" Harry looks back. He's shocked to see what it is that's talking to him. It was the ghost of his father, Norman Osborn, the first Green Goblin.   
  
"Harry, come to me, come to your father." says the ghost. "Dad?" Harry replies. "Yes Harry. Come to me." Harry stumbly walks over to the ghost. "Harry please, avenge me. Destroy Parker, he's the one that killed me, and he'll you when he has the chance!" "Peter. Peter wouldn't do that. He cares about me." "That didn't stop him from killing me! You almost killed him in the fire!" "But that wasn't me!" "Look Harry. You love me. Don't you?" Harry nods. "Yes. More than anything." "Than avenge me! Kill him! At any cost." Norman's ghost walks Harry to his study and walks him through a broken mirror into the goblin armory. "Now's your chance to prove yourself to me Harry." Norman dissappears. Harry picks up a vial with an odd colored liquid in it. Drinks it and throws it on the ground. Walks to the Goblin armor. Suits up in the shadows. Picks up the Goblin helmet. The last piece. "Goodbye best friend!" Puts it on. Gets on the Goblin glider and speeds off in a passageway. Laughing along the way. 


End file.
